Our Unchange Love
by minsyuhakun27
Summary: It's had been so long since we met . The same day we fell in love . There are a lot of memory we created together . When there are trouble,we always face it together . However I always think...Will we stay together forever?I am scare for the answer.However if there are no 'us' then I will let you go.Rated T for save... rewrite the story
1. Chapter 1

Hai and nice to meet you-wait meet you we didn't even see each .Btw it's Minsyuhakun27 or to my you read my other story that I don't think you read it then please read it and enjoy it…This story based from true story that happen to if the story is bad and disgusting then I'm sorry and hope that you will find the better than this crappy story.*Sulking in the corner next to Tamaki*

Btw I don't own anything except this story… *sigh* story of my life(did you get the preference?no…Alright then.)

Chiara –Nyo Romano

Antonio – Spain (well I think you already know that,right?)

Alice – Nyo Italy

Ludwig – Germany

Gilbert – Prussia

Francine – Nyo France

Alfred – America

Madeline – Nyo Canada

Arthur – England

Sakura – Nyo Japan

Yao – China

Anya – Nyo Russia

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

' **Memory** _'_

' _Thought in memory'_

Alright! Ladies and Gentleman,please enjoy the story of mine..

* * *

When class monitor says that English teacher is absent,(you know what happen)the classroom that once a peace place turning to the wild zoo where the animal . Some students are chatting with each other while the others are playing at the back of the class . Here our main protagonist sitting on her chair is Lovina Chiara Vargas . 11 years old girl is tough looking girl,always frown,hot-tempered, lazy,smart (to tell the truth in the past she was dumb person ) ,always complain and hating on everybody in the world except her family (and her crush) .She hated it when she being compared to her sister about every aspect in her life. God she hated it. However, if you know her pretty well you will see her true self,the girl who is only wanting to be loved by the other as herself not as her sister or other.

 **Chiara POV**

"Hey,Chiara" My tablemate aka Alfred F. Jones aka loud and annoying American boy says as he keep taping my shoulder.I'm unable to keep concentrate at the book in front of me.

"What do you want,burger bastard?"I'm snapped at him as I'm slap his hand away. He gives a piece of paper to me. I'm slightly frown at the paper as I'm take it.

"Antonio tells me to gives that to you."My heart skips a beat as I heard that. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,our class monitor and the boy who is sitting six table next to my right. The person that I have crush with for three year.I'm slowly peeking on him who is talking to his friends. We make an eye contact after he turns to my direction. He gives me his famous smile and I'm blush as red as tomato.I'm turn away so that he can't see my reddened cheek.

" _Mio Dio, why his smile is so beautiful …There is nothing in the world can counter the beauty of his smile."_ I thought. My eyes set on the piece of paper that my tablemate delivered. I'm forget about the paper for second. I'm pick up the paper and see what written in the paper.

"What is that,Chiara?"Before I can read it,voice from my back startled me.I'm turn to see Madeline or Maddie,my best friend who is tilted her head to see the item in my hand.

"It is a piece of is interesting."I say before I'm starting to read it.

_LETTER_

Dear Lovina Chiara Vargas,

It's had been so long since that day that I met you. Everything about you is fascinated me. Everyday your image always appear in my mind until now. I'm not a stalker. To tell the truth I'm actually want to tell you this a long time ago but nothing come out from my mouth so I decided to write you a letter,very romantic 's looks like story between lover who are stay far from each other. Lovi, my dearest Lovina te amo. When I say love, I mean it that I really love you not only as my friend but more than is as my lover.I'm ready to sacrifice our after I'm finally collected all my courage to write it to you.I'm hope that you will answer the same thing to me.

With love,

Antonio

_LETTER_

I'm freezing at my chair after I read it.

" _He has same feeling towards me after all this year."_ I though as a smile appearing in my face. However there are tap at my shoulder that force me to awake from my daydreaming.

"Are you alright? You keep smiling like mad woman and it's scares me a little bit." Madeline says as her face shows a concern.

"W-what?I-I am fine. It's wrong for me to s-smile." I have the urge to slap my face because I'm keep stuttering at her question as I'm blush embarrassing for my action. She only gives me a 'Are-you-serious' look. Her face shows me that she didn't believe me at all.

"Fi-FINE.I'll tell you."I sighed before I'm give a signal to come closer.

"I got a letter from Antonio that guy that I have crush with that I told you before,remember?."She shocks and nods for my I'm continue"He wro-wrote me letter that said he is in love with me"I'm blush again and turn to see Maddie's has her hand covers her mouth in pure shocks. After a minute,she turns to me with smile and says.

"Congrats, you must be very happy right to know that the boy you like has the same feeling for are very me your secret."Maddie says and I'm glaring at her before two of us adds," So, what are you planning to tell him?"

"Honestly,I don't know."I'm replying before stare at the paper again.

 _Yeah,What should I say?Should I'm accept him or reject him?This is maybe one and only chance he , I'm scare that he will hate me after knowing my true self but he said he ready to sacrifice our friendship is going to be weak if I am all he said he in love with me and I'm in love with him_

 _What should I do? Mio Dio…_

* * *

So guys what do you say?Good,bad or so so?Leave review so that I will know what's on your mind...Btw do you like the our main protagonist couple or not?If you not tell me why and which couple do you think more suitable or like that all...and if you wanna the other couple to appear in this story leave review,okay?Last but not least do you want this story to has happy ending or sad ending or both?leave review too:)

Alright,that all from me,Syu out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, Welcome back to my fanfiction…How are you?Fine(good)…bad(I hope you will get better)..Btw how do you think of the character?Since I didn't get any review about anything..SO I will keep continue this…Btw have you think about how this fanfic should end?Oh and if you think you want to add your OTP in this fanfic just tell me,okay?

Lovino:Btw Syu didn't own the Hetalia or the the anime will be totally suck and Malaysia will become a official character.

Me:HEY!You better shut up your mouth before I decided to tape your enjoy everybody…I will try no SUCK this fanfiction or somebody can take my I'm lie about taking my computer away…please don't take it..I will die if you take it…

Antonio:Come one will take your computer away- wait your brother going to take it if you fail in your exam so good luck and Lovi ti's bad to tell the other people their hard work is bad no matter what… Alright,let get into fanficJ*take lovino and I away*

Letter

Liz – Nyo Norway

Matthias – Denmark

...

 **Chaira POV**

" _I want to say yes to him but I'm scare that same event will happen again and I'm scare that he will hate me more when he know what had happen to me in the past… Mio Dio please enlightens me…"_ I thought as I keep staring at the paper in front of me. My daydreaming being interrupted as Maddie puts her hand on my shoulder as she worries about me.

"Chi, are you okay? Ar-are you remember about **THAT** event,isn't it?" Maddie asks as she stares into my eyes and adds"You don't have to accept him if you scare of what will happen. But if you think that you strong enough to endure you past then accept him as you like but remember don't ever regret on your decision. However, if you choose to accept then I'll support you so that nothing bad can happen, alright. After all we are friends so I always protect you no matter what. Besides, you have been in love with him as long as I remember and now you know him has same feeling towards you. I don't think you will give up on him easily."She takes my hand into hers and hugs me as comfort. Maddie always know what to do when I'm desperate like this.

"I don't know Maddie. My heart says give him a chance but my brain say otherwise."I'm says as I continue."But I want to try it. So I will not regret it after this. However I'll always on my guard whenever happen. Thanks Maddie. "I give her my famous smile.

"That Lovina Chiara Vargas I know. Beautiful girl, who is bold, strong and hot-tempered. You're welcome. So are you going to reply to him or what?" She says as I'm forgetting about the paper. I'm tearing up piece of paper from my English book and start to write.

_ LETTER_

Dear tomato bastard,

If you think that I will fall in love with you that easily, think again bastard. However, as I saw you pathetic letter that you said you fell in love with me for a long time then I decided to give you a chance. But you must adhere to the terms that are:-

1) When we talk tomato bastard must be four meter from me. My personal space must be respected.

2) You can't compare me to anyone especially my sister.

3) Don't talk bad about my friend or else;

4) Don't try to change me physically and emotionally

5) Bastard don't you dare to force me to do something I don't like;

6) Never forget about me;

7) You hurt me and my mafia will hunt you down until the base of earth.

That all the term that I'm says for now so you, bastard so you must accept the terms. So better think twice before you say anything if you break the terms cause I will tell Mafia to kidnapped you,cut your body into piece and give it to wild animals while you blood become one of the wine in my house. But if you think you can accept it you must know it's not easy to handle me. Hah! Bastardo.

With hate,

Chiara

_ LETTER_

" _HAH! I'm done. It's not hard to write it."_ I'm says as I'm done. The smug smile appears at my face. I'm turn to see reaction from Maddie but just to see 'are-you-seriously-an-idiot?' from Maddie.

"WHAT? This is good enough. I didn't want him to thinks that I am easy girl. I want to play hard to get. HIHIHIH" I'm giggled like evil witch when they had done their potion to kill someone. Maddie just signs but let it slide.

"Are you wanted me to delivery this to him or you wanted to do it yourself?" Maddie asks before I'm giving the letter to her. She comes back and gives thumb up before her cousin calling for her.

I'm waiting for a few minute before Alfred comes back with a piece of paper. He gives it to me before sits on his chair. I'm opening it to see

Antonio: As you wish my princess Lovi,I will always follow your order.

" _Lovi, who the fuck is lovi?"_ I thought before start to write a reply.

Chiara: Who the fuck is Lovi? Don't call me that, tomato bastard or else.

Antonio: Of course Lovi is nickname for my beloved Lovi. That nickname is so cute like my Lovi.

Before I can't write down anything, Matthias (I don't hate him, alright but I need someone to become a bully) aka person that I hate snatch the paper away. I'm stand up to get a paper back before Matthias can read it but it's too late he already read it and starts laughing at two of us. He starts to read it out loud and whole class start to laugh except Tomato Bastard, Potato bastard, Liz, Madeline, Alice, Scone bastard, pervert bitch, Sakura, Anya ,Yao and a few student. Tomato bastard and I try to snatch back but fail until Potato bastard number two takes it and gives the paper back to Antonio. Before anyone can say anything, the next period teacher enters the class and tells the students to take their seat so she can start the class.

...

That all for now everybody….Wow it's hard job to write a story isn't it? Btw if there are any wrong grammar please tells me so I can't fix it. Btw how do you like this chapter good, bad or so? Then leave a review.

Good ending –

Bad ending – I

Actually someone already make a review before but since I am deleting this story I will just put it here. Btw Kramburg if you reading this then thanks for the review. Btw that all from me so Syu out ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to my fanfic, my lovely guest. I don't know what to say to tell the truth cause I really tired this day but I'm still force myself to write the story since yesterday I didn't write I am sorry if my story a bit mess up since my love story too in mess. Hahahaha Btw which couples do you wants me to add since I don't know another couple expects my otp.

Feliciano: Ve~ Syu didn't own anything except this Syu when will I appear in this story?

Me:Well Feli you will be mention on this chapter so don't you worry, alright?

Feliciano:Yay,ve.

Feliciano and I: Please enjoyJ

 ** _'_** **FLASHBACK** ** _'_**

 ** _"FLASHBACK THOUGHT"_**

Paper

...

After the last incident, both of us agree to use the sticky note, fold it, pass it to our tablemate and our tablemate will pass it to the other until reach the destination. That idea can avoid being snatch by Matthias or the other classmate. Just thinks about the last tragedy makes Lovina want to smash her head at the table. That event certainly makes everybody in the class curious about her relationship with Antonio. The memory at her house still lingering in her mind.

 **Lovina lay down at her bed after she arrived and took a shower in her house. Before she can close her eyes, her younger sister, Felicia Alice Vargas slammed the door open. Before Lovina can scold her sister, she had been tackled by her sister.**

 **"What the fuck are you doing, Feli?" She asked as she pushed her sister off of her. She frowns slightly as she saw her sister showed mischievous smile. Before she can say anything Alice interrupted.**

 **"Sorella, what is your relationship with big brother Antonio? Big sister Francine said she saw you and Antonia exchanged the paper and she saw you smile like mad woman at the paper. She said the paper must be love letter from Antonio because she caught Antonio's eyes peeked at you when you read the letter. Are that piece of paper is a love letter and if it true then what he said? Everybody in your class is curious about it even in some of my classmate too, you know."** ** _What? "Lovina thought._** **" Btw sorella I am so happy that your prayer-.**

 **"Come again?"Lovina interrupted Alice. She massaged her temple as she felt headache coming.**

 **"I said what is your relationship with -"Alice said but cut again by Lovina.**

 **"I heard that but I mean when you said about your classroom know about this matter." Lovina started to panic but her sister still smile like nothing ever happen today. Alice is one year younger than her then how can she know about the letter. Did someone in the class tell her about it? Did the Potato Bastard tell her sister about this? If that true then that Potato Bastard will suffer after this. Damn if her sister already tells this to their grandfather?Thing will go ugly this her grandfather still works now so Alice still didn't tell him about it,right? Questions keep popped up in her mind.**

 **"Oh! My friends and I passes by your class when Matthias read your letter out loud but since we wasted a lot of time in the toilet so we just went to our class." Her sister said but as she saw her older face worried about the matter, she added."However, don't worry only six people in our class that knows. We already promised to each other that this secret will not spread out." Lovina eyes softened after heard that.**

 **"Alice please promises me something… doesn't tell grandfather about this. Let this secret stays as the secret, alright?"Her tone turned from tense to soft so that her sister will understand how important this matter her. She confused at first but nodded at the end.**

 _'Everything will be alright. Everyone will forget about this if nobody mention it anymore.I'll wait for time to come.'_ She thought as she splashes water to her face before dries it with handkerchief. She notices a sticky note under one of the books at the table. She takes it and sits on the chair.

Antonio: Did you remember when we first met? That time we just nine years old. That time I remember there was something that kept pulling me towards you nut I don't know. Finally, today I found it. You are very unique. Yours appearance is very different from the other; you looks so mature than the other. You look like beautiful statue that made me won't tired to see. Your frown when I marched towards you that day so adorable. I felt like want to pinch your cheeks but I kept my hands to myself to avoid from scaring you.

Lovina chuckle at the mind starts to wander to the past when they first met.

 **First day of the school never fail to annoyed Lovina who was groaning because lack of sleep. After all her holiday had been disturb by her grandfather presence who was always had an excuse to compare her with her sister. She always tried everything to make her grandfather proud but everything she does there always had the hole in it. She hated it when she makes people around her disappointed but at the same time she didn't wants to be another person. She felt like a doll that has to wear something that her owner wants so that evertybody likeit. However,she just wants people to appreciate her as herself not her sister or other person. .She sighed when the memory kept floated in her mind and she hated it when she wanted to cry but a new presence next to her made her startled. She glanced at her surroundings to see some of friends talked with new people, who are dumb that enough to being sent into this class since this class is fourth class of six or smart enough to enter this class. She already pissed when she saw how crowded this class is.**

 **A cough brought her back from daydreaming. She turned her head to see a boy smile at her. His smile is like beam of flash light to her.**

 **"What do you want, bastard?" Nine years old Lovina asked as her turned away refused to show her reddish cheek that made any tomato to shame. After a while, she turned to see that boy still standing at the same place with his big smile. She saw that boy has curly brown hair, lightly tanned skin but most importantly emerald green eyes that shows happiness and innocence.**

 **"Hola,mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriendo** **encantada de conocerte.** **¿Cuál es su nombre?" He said as he stretched out his hand. However first thing came to my mind was** ** _"The fuck he just her accent I can say he is I think that he was asking my name I must answer it with_**

 **"** **What the fuck are you talking about?Do you fucking think that I am Spaniard or what?I am damn Italian and I didn't even learn and didn't want to learn leave me alone just seeing you make annoyed."** ** _Rudeness so that he understand that I didn't want to talk with him and gave him sign to leave me alone. But his facial face said otherwise.'_**

 **"** **Opss I'm forget that I not in Spain siento amiga.I said my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,nice to meet what is your name?"He still smiling eventhough I been rude to him.**

 ** _'_** ** _Seriously,what wrong with him?Keep smiling like he just asking my name.I hope that he will leave me_** ** _alone_** ** _after this. '_** **"** **Lovina Chiara Vargas at your service,bastard."**

 _"_ _After that I don't know why I can't stop looking at him until that day."_ She thought before write down her answer.

Lovina:You mean when you smile like idiot and asked my name then just ran away after I said my name.

Antonio:Oh come time I saw your beautiful face made me shy cause I know that it was a fate that we met. I think our life going to be more interesting in the future. Hey,look a me after you done read it.

Lovina turns to see Antonio who is winking at her and turns her face to see her best friend's face, who is now gives that look.

"Good afternoon class." Teacher says as she makes her way to the class.

...

That's all for today.I am sorry this chapter took a lot of time since I have football match that I can't miss it(I didn't play it,of course it just my country squad plays for final so you know what I mean).Btw how do react to this chapter like it,hate it or so so?But always :what character do you want me to add?whick couple do you want to add?What ending do you want

Good ending –

Bad ending – I

Alright!Syu out.:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody,welcome back to my fanfic. How are ya?Fine or not. I am NOT fine because today the temperature is so high like so hot even though everybody say its winter. Shit to everybody that say it's so you drunk or what? I feel like chicken in the grill. Man why so hot I wanted to say that I am sorry for didn't upload the chapter 4 earlier because I kinda busy since my nephew and niece came for three week and I need to take care of them. Btw let's just get into fanfic oh and

Ludwig: Syu didn't own anything except this fanfic. If she owns it then all the country will become chibi and I didn't want it because nobody will take me serious. All the anime she want to own will end faster than you think because she sucks when she need to thinks about plot and another thing.

Me: Thanks Ludwig I hope you die early*Smile sweetly with mad aura around her*and that the reason I still didn't get A in English and Malay

Ludwig: Er... Let get into fanfic*runs away with me follows from the back while holding knife.*

...

 **Chiara POV**

My mind already set the yacht to sail though the sea of dreamland until someone started to shake me like earthquake.

"WHAT?"She snaps at person who was daring to interrupt her. The villain that braves enough is other than Maddie who shows indifferent after being snaps. She is raising a thumb that point to her shoulder. I'm tilting my head to see behind her and what I see was shocking me. Antonio is leaning at door while waving at me to come at him.I'm check my surrounding. _'Line clear.'_ I'm nod at Maddie before moving towards him.

"What do you want,tomato bastard?"I'm ask as I'm tells me to follow walk in silent until we reach stairs at the end of school suspect us since we made a distance between have to avoid any gossip about us that can make teacher and our parent all we just start our relationship so why must we end it as soon as get back into the thing in the hand for now.

"So…what the hell do you want to talk about, huh, tomato bastard? You know rights we haven't talk like this after so long since you shy like a bitch. This is better to be important that you can't write in the letter like you always do, damn it."I'm say after he climbed to the highest stair but he still can hear me from lowest stair. Nobody mind us when they climbing up or down the stairs. I don't know why because even teacher didn't say anything to us like we didn't exist. It feels like we became invisible like Maddie when she shy or scared.

"Well if I said it you will anger but I actually miss to hear your 's all."My eyebrows twitch when he said do he thinks about himself that can easy said that like nothing ever happen?Before I can snaps at him,he mumbles something.I can rarely hear it.

"What the fuck do you say?I can't hear it since you mumble like you fart under your skirt."I'm say the same sentences like my Malaysian friend said when she snapped at one of our friends that talk in the level of whisper (you know who I'm mean,right?).

"Do you remember (Apink song if you are kpopers like me) when we made paper airplane together at the playground over there?"He points out the playground next to the block 1(Lovina's block is 3).The playground I used to play while waiting for Alice to call me to go back since she used to talk to the boy who was wearing a weird black I can't say it is his fault to has a worse quality in I am starting to run away from the conversation. Okay Lovina stop it.

 **No One POV**

The previous memory of childhood is flowing through the mind of the lovers.

 **Lovina sat on the small stone tunnel at the playground in the school. She waited for her sister to come and tell her that her grandfather already came. She thought that day going to be same like every single day but she strongly wrong.**

 **Antonio, Francine and Gilbert as know as bad touch trio as know as the trouble maker in the school walked though the walkway to go to the front. The trio always walks together since their house is a few block away from school. Even though Francine's family opposed Francine to go to the school like that but her friendship is more important than that. They talked until something or someone caught Antonio's eyes.**

 **"Amigo I think I'm forgets something. Why don't you go first? I will walk home alone after this."Antonio said as he ran back to the school compound. Francine and Gilbert exchange glance before they smirked and walked to the school gate.**

 **Antonio ran as fast as lion that is charge towards his prey. His prey right now is Lovina who was still didn't acknowledge his presence. He walked on his toe quietly as Lovina had done the paper airplane.**

 **"What are you doing, Lovina?" He asked as he put his hands on her shoulder to shock her. She jumped from the contact. She turned as muttered swear in English and Italian under her breath but stopped as she saw him.**

 **"What the fuck do you fucking want? Can you see I am busy right now? Don't your mother taught you that never surprise a fucking people like that? You bastard will give people a heart attack. Fuck you." She said as she looked away from him to the paper plane.**

 ** _'You know for a nine years old kid, she sure swears a lot."_** **Antonio thought as he smiles towards him. She blushes like a tomato. 'She is so adorable.'**

 **"Lo siento, Lovi. Well I saw you play alone so I decided to come and play with you. So what did you do with a lot of paper?" He asked as he looked at their surrounding which was fulfilled by the paper. He was sorry for the cleaner who will clean after school.**

 **"Huh! You asked what I'm fucking doing? Well you see I'm trying to fill this school with a lot damn paper so that this school can been close for a while since I'm already fucking tired of school shit." She snapped at him but after saw his confused face she sighed and added "You fucking idiot I'm trying to do a damn airplane using this paper but until now…Humph." She said as she frowned at results of her 'airplane'.**

 **He frowned slightly before took one of the papers in the ground and started fold it. She slowly peeking on him before started to investigate his face. His focus face looked so different than airhead face he wore in the class. He looked more handsome than before and his emerald green eyes shine so gracefully like a firefly in the dark. Wait, what is she thinking saying people eyes like that? His eyes just same as Arthur but more-AGHHH**

 **He sat straight as he had done his airplane. Sudden movement of him made her startled and muttered a curse under her breath.**

 **"Here, evolution version of paper airplane." He said as he shoved the paper into her hands. She took it and investigated the new shape of airplane before launched it to the air. The airplane flied towards the sky strongly and landed gracefully on the land. His airplane flied more far than her. She was fascinating by the airplane.**

 **For Antonio, the airplane didn't really catch his attention but the true beauty in front of him was. The girl who has a rare hazel eyes like beautiful forest, elegant shoulder-length hair that being held back by red headband. There is wild curl that didn't sit in the true order like other in the right side of her head. He had urged to pull that wild curl but he just touch it.**

 **"CHIGI! What the hell do you think you are doing, bastard?" She shouted as she shielded her curl from his wild hand. He blinked as he saw her reaction. He rub his neck while smile embarrassingly.**

 **"Hey do you want me to teach you how to do my version of airplane." He asked as he took two papers and gave one of it to the Chiara. She stared at the paper before she hesitated took it. She blushed slightly.**

 **"I just do it because you will never leave me alone until I do it right… humph!" She said as she turned away from him. Antonio just smile as he started to fold it with Lovina followed. After a few minutes, he had done his airplane while Lovina was still struggle with her.**

 **"Lovina, you should had done like this." He said before he put his hand on her as he controlled her movement. She blushed as she saw how closed he is. She didn't do anything to push him of her. She just let her hand being lead by hear. After a few struggle, they finally had done it. Antonio got off and took his airplane.**

 **"On count of three, we launch it together, alright?" He said as she nodded before slide off the tunnel.**

 **"Uno(uno), dos(due) and tres(tre)!" They said together before launched it to the air. They smile as they saw their airplane flied very far than the other two airplanes that being launched earlier. They exchange smile (well Chiara more to smirk) after two of the airplanes landed safely at the end of playground. Before anybody can say anything, Alice came and told her to hurry up since her grandfather already arrives at the front.**

 **"Then I will go now, bastard. Thanks for the help." She muttered last sentences under her breath before ran towards her sister who was waving at her. She looked at him for the last times before followed her sister. He smiles brightly before took his back and walked to the school gate. He saw his friends waited for him in front of him.**

 **"Took you long enough to took a thing that you forget." Gilbert said as he put hand oh Antonio's shoulder.**

 **"I already told you to go home first, right?" Antonio replied as they walked out from school.**

 **"Actually are you forget something or are you met someone, huh?" Francine elbowed Antonio's stomach.**

 **"What- what do you mean? I didn't met anybody." He stuttered as he rubs his hurt stomach.**

 **"Oh, I thought that you are the one who talked to Lovina. Unfortunately to you, she talked to the guy who has a curly hair and taught her how to do a better paper airplane." Francine said and Gilbert added." So did you have what do you forget to take or did Chiara is the thing that you forget kesesesese." They smirked as they saw Antonio check which was red as tomato.**

"What did I want to ask is did you want to hang out at the playground again? It's had been so long since we hang out together chat about everything. What do you think?" He asks. She wants to say yes but she has tuition after school since she still failed one of the subjects in school. If she didn't go her grandfather will be very angry and disappointed at her.

"Sorry bastard I can't go. I am busy after school but maybe one day." She says as they hear the bell.

"Oh! Alright then Lovi." He says as I make my way to the class. After a few minute, I can see he follows for the back.

 **…..**

Alright that's all for tune for the next fanfic. Please leave a review either good ending or bad ending. Besides if you have anything in mind, please leave a review. If you want me to add new couple, please leave a review

Bad ending – I

Good ending –

Alright, selamat tinggal. See you next time. Syu out


	5. Chapter 5

Heya guys, it had been so long I had upload something in the fanfic because I am busy with my sister came, attended my other sister daughter birthday and took care of my hyper active nephew and such thing. However since my sister already went back to her house so nobody here to disturb me to finish this so don't worry about upload. I will do my best to upload every three day start tomorrow.

Kiku: Syu-chan didn't own anything in this anime except this story and plot.

Syu: True I didn't even want to own it because I had a very bad drawing skill.

Kiku: However, Syu-chan needs to practice everytime so you can do better next time since your first chibi is so cute and everybody like it when you colour it.

Syu: Awww Thanks Kiku-kun. Btw I will try to do my best on searching my old book so I can refer it my latest drawing. Btw

Kiku and Syu: Enjoy the story *Wave at you*

...

Today is a good day for the lover because the history teacher didn't even care about their relationship after has been told by Matthias (that fucker). The answer from the teacher made everybody speechless including our main character. Why don't we go back in time to see the scene?

The lover has been exchange letter for many times and there sometime they will talk face to face but sit a little bit far away from each other so no one suspect them. However, they didn't notice a blue eye always watches them like an eagle stalks his prey from the sky and waiting for the time to strike. Today the love bird decided to talk next to each other since everyone in the class are minding their own business and too lazy to care about them excluding one person.

"Hey Antonio, did I interrupt something big between two of you?" Words filled with sarcasm are coming out from Matthias's mouth after he sat on the chair next to Antonio. Lovina rolls her eyes as she sees Matthias puts his hands on Antonio shoulder who right now is becoming a little bit annoyed.

"Well bastard, it looks like you can see two of us busy talking then why do you ask? Are you fucking idiot? Don't you mother taught you not to interrupt someone when the fucking talk? If you understand why don't you lift your ass from that chair and go disturb another person who now has an unlimited time to talk with you." Lovina snaps as Matthias chuckled but still sit there like nothing happen.

"Why don't you chill a little bit, Lovina . I swear you are like a volcano which is ready to burst the lava. Chill it's not like I want to do something for you but I wanted to request something. Why don't you back off from each other and stop your little letter of **love** because I wanted to puke out all the food I eat every day after see you **lovey-dovey act**." He says with full of disgust when he said love and lovey-dovey. The lover can feel their blood starting to boil madly.

"Hey Matthias I think you are the one who is should back off from our business, what do you think? Oh I just notice that you just have a lack of attention from your other friend that why you try to mind our business, right Lovina?" Antonio says as Lovina continue. "I think he is lack of love from his friends. You know what; there must be reason why no one wants to friend with him. That is because he didn't know that he is trash that nobody wants. What even garbage is more worth it than you since some of trashes still valuable not like you isn't?" Lovina says she rolls her eyes before stands up.

"Listen Matthias we don't have any problem with you so why don't you stop try to increase your own problem since I think you already have a lot including mental one. " She hisses as he pokes his forehead. Before he can retorts back to them, Liz, weird Norwegians girl who is one of Matthias's friends come, pulls his tie that chokes him and says.

"Stop disturbing the other people privacy. Your annoying act will make people hate you, you know. Let's go back to our sit before I drag you back." Her cold and emotionless eyes stare at Matthias. She let go of his tie as he nods at her. He run back to his chair without apologizes at Antonio and Lovina.

"I am sorry for the trouble he had done. Please excuse me." She says emotionless as marches back to the shared table with Antonio and Lovino can say anything. The history teacher finally makes her way to the class.

"Today you can have your free time if you didn't make too much noise but if you are noisy then I will give you some homework so you can shut up while I'm finish some paper works that your principal left for me." Teacher Laura aka their history teacher says after greeting. She sits down as she pulls out the paper from her bag.

The couple like the other didn't want to miss the chance like this because it's rarely for their history teacher said something like that since she is stern and discipline type of women. After a few minute of writing the paper work, she finally had done it. She stretches her body as she scans her students. After she scanned the students, she visible relaxes. However, the calm moment being interrupted by one of her students, Matthias Kohler.

"Can I help you Matthias?" She says as the boy reaches her table. He pants as he on his knee.

"Teacher, you know right love is not allowed in the school." He says then she nods. The words that came out from Matthias are success to catch attention from Lovina and Antonio. They exchange worried glance as they know where this conversation is going. Whatever happen at the end of this conversation will change they view their world. (LOL you dramatic)

He smirks at them before say."Well the truth is Lovina and Antonio is a couple."Antonio and Lovina feel so dry on their throat. They grip each other hand as they wait an answer from the teacher.

"Well how do you know that, Matthias? Did you have the proof?" Teacher Laura says as glance at the couple.

"Well I don't have proof with me but some people can see they always exchange letter. One time when I read their letter, there are a lot of words of love." Matthias says as point his finger towards the couple. 'yes' can been hear from the back of the class.

"Alright Matthias, the point you said is you claim Antonio and Lovina is a couple and they exchange letter of love, isn't? " Teacher Laura says as she hand move wildly. She sighs before stands up and walks make her way to the couple who is gulping. People can see Matthias smirks at the background.

"Then, is that true what he said about you two being a couple?" Teacher Laura asks as she put her hand on the table. The couple hesitantly nods. "Alright guys, let me tell all of you something."Teacher stands straight as she looks at her students.

"I don't care if you want to be a couple since you are still eleven years old so don't really know the true concept of love so I don't angry but don't let me catch you doing something inappropriate or else."Teacher says as the couple sign in relief." However, I will tell you something, if you think your **love** didn't harm any of your grade and study then its okay. However, if results of your love are otherwise then I'm advice for all of you to back off from your so called **love** because if your love just harm your future then after that nothing can help you anymore and your parent might disappointed with your achievement. Besides if you think nothing will change to your partner then you should go to the infant school again because people always change when they become teenagers. Trust me I know better than you. I will say your kid and teenager love just a monkey love. Nothing will stay in this world unless you're put your love and trust really strong for your partner then do whatever you want. Your choice not mines. "Teacher says sassily as her makes her way to the teacher table. Matthias is speechless and gaping at the teacher.

"Close your mouth, Matthias or else fly will flies into your mouth. Besides, I didn't want any of my students' ends at the hospital because of choked the insect." She says as she lifts Matthias's mouth so his mouth shut completely before sits at her table.

Lovina and Antonio smile at the teacher before go back talking to each other. Nobody knows that Lovina has a quite bond with the teacher. Besides, teacher knows pretty well about Lovina and her past. She knows Lovina knows what she doing and what will affect on her. Even though she is bit worry about her well being but knowing Antonio as a partner, she knows he can change her perspective of the world. Until then as her teacher she will do her best to take care of Lovina until the end of school. She smiles as she sees the old picture of her and Lovina before that incident and bracelet from Lovina that she wears until today.

 **"Here the present from me to you as you finally made it to the university." Nine years old Lovina said as she gave Laura who was 18 years old woman the bracelet.**

 **"Wow, Lovina it's so beautiful. Are you bought it yourself?"Laura said as Lovina smiled brightly and nodded."Awww, thank you, love. I will do my best in the university with power you give through this bracelet." She said as winked at Lovina before lifted the bracelet in the sky.**

 **One year later,**

 **"Lovina, are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? What happen to you? Lovina? Can you hear me Lovina?" Laura kept shook the small body in front of her who was still didn't answer her. She stared into Lovina's emotionless eyes to search any of reaction from her. Laura can saw the pain from her eyes. She wanted to hear the true story behind the incident even though she already heard from the police when she got a call. She wanted to cry when she knew it.**

 **"It's hurt, Laura. My body is hurt. Please make the pain go away." Lovina sobbed loudly as Laura embraced her. Lovinsa tensed before relaxed in Laura's embraced. They stayed like that until Romulus Vargas; Lovina grandfather came into the picture.**

Teacher Laura wiped the tears that started to fall and places the picture back into her bag. After she hears bell, she stands up and says goodbye to the class before make her way to the teacher room. She smiles at Lovina who is smiling at her back before frowns at Antonio.

...

That's all for today. You guys must curious what happen to Lovina in the past, right? SO stay tune for a new update from this fanfic.

This fanfic is very long than I thought but well what can I do?

Bad ending – I

Good ending –

Goodbye and stays healthy. Syu out.


End file.
